journeyofmosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Todo List
This is a list of things that could be done with the wiki. If you think you can help, please do. Most Important Because we cannot revisit old levels (nor jump ahead to higher levels) in Journey of Moses, these tasks need to be done by players who are at different stages in the game from the curernt active wiki editors. These are the level-dependant pages that need input: Experience - Need experience points for most levels and what is unlocked at various levels. Story Map List - Need to know what missions unlock most maps and what missions appear on most maps. Story Map Pages - Need individual pages for most maps, using template to detail how many of each thing is on page. Even a little info is better than none. Missions List - Need to know what missions exist (preferably in order of appearance). Mission Pages - Need individual pages for most missions, using template to detail how many of each thing is needed for mssion and where it comes from. Even a little info is better than none. Relic Map List - Same as story maps, need to know more details. Relic Pages - Need individual pages for most relics, using template to provide details. Even a little info is better than none. New Pages to Add NB: None of the pages added should have images until permission has been granted to include them. Maps - An overview of the different types of maps, with links to the map lists and possibly a description of the Map selection screen and how to use it. Resource Map List - perhaps with table as above Diamond Map List - perhaps with table as above Treasures - An overview of Treasures in the game, with links to the to Treasure list pages. Possibly with a description of the Treasure Chest screen and how to use it (see How To Make a Wishlist page for this) Treasure List (Collections) - perhaps with table of: *Known locations for collecting *Reward for completion Treasure List (Tools) - perhaps with table as above Campsite - Describing the campsite and exansions Build - Describing the build tool and what can be found in there (by class with links for detail). Resources - Describing the various types of resources in the game with a brief overview and link for each. In time, each resource should end up with it's own page. Below I have listed the ones that I have links for on other pages: *Straw *Clay *Friendship Tokens *Wool *Mums - Describing the Mums (chrysanthemums) resource and use *Shekels - Describing the Shekels resource and use Food - Also needs a redirect page from 'fruit'. Missions - List of all missions, resources needed and rewards for completion. Backpack - A description of the Backpack and what can be found in it (possibly a list of the sort order of items also) Gems - An overview of Gems, how to get them, where to use them. Also mention the increased rarity of Purple and Yellow gems. Pages to Improve Relics - Improve content. Honey - Add expiry times Templates Use these templates for creating pages of these types. Until they are changed into templates by an Admin, you will need to copy the entire page and paste it to the new page. Map Page Template - Use this template for any single map. Item Relic Template - Use this template for a relic which gives a gift periodically.